Savannah Thorn
Savannah Evanora-Jadis Thorn 'was a half-breed, pure-blood witch of the Thorn family line. She was the youngest daughter of siren-witch, Pandora Thorn and wizard, Kristian Walker. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was the only child of Pandora's to be sorted into a house other than Slytherin, being sorted into Ravenclaw. She was depicted as being a sadistic character of the generation, having no compassion or delicacy, though it was known a cause influenced her dark personality from a good deed that portrayed her as wicked. Savannah was known as being an exquisite violinist and played within the Hogwarts Orchestra throughout her entire duration of her academic years, also having a proficiency for potions. Savannah went on to become a professional violinist in the wizarding world, until a hex perpetrated by a professional enemy caused her internal damage that no longer allowed her to play as she once had. Savannah went on to live in France with her husband, Jon Longbottom, and became the Senior Undersecretary for the French Minister of Magic. She gave birth to two daughters, the second siren of the Thorn family, Sasha and dancer, Mariella Thorn. Savannah proved herself to have one of the highest magical aptitudes of the Thorn family, being proficient in every area of magic with a high adaptability to each subject. As a mermaid, she held a fair amount of excessive power and agility, though she expanded in her witchcraft throughout her later years opposed to her genetically inherited abilities as a half-breed. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description ''"She was beautiful, like a child." — Jon Knight on Savannah Savannah was described as having a very pale complexion, with long, dark brown hair, and a widow's peak. Her dark, brunette shade of hair was inherited from her paternal family, opposed to her maternal family which mainly consisted of paler hair shades. She was known for her large, doll-like eyes that were painted a Persian green. Her nose was petite and thin, with prominent cheekbones that looked dismantled by her full lips, which were too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows were a lighter shade than her hair, thin with a high arch. Though in her preteen years, her eyebrows were known to be very stern and straight. Even in those days before her development into a young woman began, she still held a delicate, siren-like beauty that allured and attracted many, if not for her harsh and wicked temper. As she developed as both a female, and a mermaid, her features changed, including a clearer, more marble-like complexion, thicker and healthier hair, and a slender, more shaped figure. Though Savannah, even as the youngest daughter of Pandora and Kristian, always kept her child-like appearance, even as an adult. Personality and Traits "Don't you think Savannah's a little abrasive? She's a person, but she's not like a person at all; seductive, manipulative, walking, talking, breathing with a tail." — Lattice Malfoy-Potter on Savannah Subsequently, Savannah was known to be a cold, sadistic and materialistic character that was both despised and feared throughout her lifetime. She was known to be calculating with every encounter she made, almost wary of people she didn't know and maintained a reclusive, reserved manner. Prior to her years at Hogwarts, Savannah was nothing more than a humble, generous child with a unique penchant for the violin. Magical Abilities and Skills "It's best not to insult those more powerful than you." — Savannah to her sister, Veronica Savannah was known to be a very powerful witch, both dangerous and helpful. Although the penchant for magic was weakened throughout the generations, Savannah admired the craft and was known to be an exceptionally talented duelist, having defeated many in battle. Witch Abilities * '''Magical Aptitude: Throughout her time at Hogwarts, and even prior to that, Savannah always had a keen interest for magic and it's aspects. She studied various magical books that had her elder siblings had used for their own Hogwarts education, practicing simple incantations. Savannah's intelligence in both physical magic studies and non-physical magic studies, was at the highest peak it could be, hence being placed in the Ravenclaw house, unlike her siblings who had been placed in the Slytherin house. Savannah's reason for loving magic could have came from her lack of interest in her mermaid lineage. * Non-Verbal and Wandless magic: Savannah was known to be very sharp and stealthy with her magic, commonly by the assistance of non-verbal magic. It allowed her to be more sly with her magic, and even to her older years, was one of her most used abilities as a witch. She had mastered non-verbal magic in her sixth year, and had practiced wandless magic even in her younger years, being able to use magical incantations for wide varieties of magical practices without the need of a wand or any substitute magical instrument. * Dueling: Savannah was as an exceptionally talented duelist, even at a younger age. She favoured the control it granted her in a freedom of magical battles. With her quick, and well-calculated movements, she would look beyond physical matter and use illusion spells as well as physical-affecting spells in her duels to help win the battle. She showed a penchant for wand magic even before dueling was an activity she favoured, increasing the overall liking as a whole. * Potions: Savannah showed potions as being one of her favourite subjects, having a natural talent even since her younger years, prior to any introduction to the subject. She was one of the top students of her class, always producing a well-applicable potion in every circumstance. Having a sharp talent for cooking, Savannah sought this as a relation to what she had learnt in her childhood and felt it as a reliable subject, even in her adulthood. * Charms: Throughout her Hogwarts education, Savannah tended to have a nick for charms, along with various hexes and jinxes that she categorized in the topic of charms. Her wide range of knowledge and photographic memory helped her to memorize a lot of the charms she learnt, using them for a wide variety of matters. * Apparition/Disapparition: Savannah was the first of her siblings to get her licence the first time, whereas her sisters and brothers got theirs the second (and third). She rarely used this ability, only to travel from short to long distances, e.g. between countries, across the country. Though she would use it in times of sloth, also, but found it still drained her nonetheless. * Flying: Savannah never excelled on her flying abilities, finding that a broom just gave others a reason to really label her as a wicked witch. However, she never underestimated her talents. Even in simple lessons, she would be relatively quick and maintained a healthy balance. After Hogwarts, she never continued this talent. Mermaid Abilities "Evil doesn't always look evil, sis." — Savannah threatening her sister, Yvaine Though Savannah chose to express her witchcraft more-so than her mermaid abilities, as the daughter of the first Thorn siren, she was still somewhat powerful in her own right, having all the natural abilities and weaknesses of a mermaid. * Vitality: An inactive power, merely a branch of her half-mermaid status. Mermaids alone, are not immortal creatures. Their life span can often be seen as superior or elongated due to their ability to live much longer in the water rather than on land. People believed this due to the words that said a mermaid's heart was as cold as the water. This particular branch of these legends ties in with vitality, and simply aging in a slower pace than others. Savannah was also known for her child-like appearance, even in her adulthood. Her family often believed that Savannah's main trait was not necessarily her appearance, but her youth. * Transformation: Naturally, as a mermaid, Savannah inherited the ability to transform when in water to the state of an aquatic being; half woman, half fish. Her entire physical appearance would shift, her height especially and came close to an average of nine feet in total. * Enhanced Agility: Savannah's only inherited enhancement was that of a superior agile ability, being very easily-paced on her feet with feline movements. Though she was not to the extent where she practiced gymnastics or various athletic movements, she was shown to have a light pace that emphasized her reserved persona. Relationships Family Friends Other Etymology In English the meaning of the name Savannah 'is ''from the open plain. The word comes from Zabana, which in the Taino language (Native American) means open plain. Savannah's middle name, Evanora-Jadis is a hyphenated name of two. 'Evanora '''is a combination of the names Eva and Nora, which conclude the meaning of ''light ''and ''life. Another translation of the name is Evan and Nora, meaning the lord is gracious with life, and a third of Ev for evil and Annora, producing a definition of evil honour. 'Jadis '''comes from the French word jadis, defining ''long ago, of old ''or Persian jadu ''witch. The surname '''Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Notes * Savannah was portrayed by two models throughout her childhood: Jodelle Ferland, and Astrid Berges-Frisbey. Her adult model was Shannen Doherty. * A description of Savannah's wand: "the wand starts off at the bottom with the short crystal, followed by a silver handle, then a black handle, followed again by another silver handle, and ending with the long crystal. There are also some engraved images on the wand, which look similar to a vine of thorns, starting at the base of the short crystal, which then curves its way around the wand up to the base of the long crystal." Trivia Gallery